Super Chibi Sasuke
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: No real summary. It's just a short random one-shot about nothing really, except making fun of Sasuke, who is SUPER CHIBI SASUKE. Warning: Any Sasuke lovers, STAY AWAY!


Disclaimer: AnimeGirl 144 (Me): Hi everyone! I'm here with a one shot that **COMPLETELY** destroies Sasuke's ego. It's a random story, my first one. So if you are a Sasgay lover, _**DON'T**_ read it. Now, I do not own anything in this story. I might have some crossovers come into this story. (Whispers under breath: And hopefully Superman won't be mad at me.) Now! On with the story!!

Title: Super Chibi Sasuke!

Author: AnimeGirl 144

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a normal day in Konoha. Nothing bad ever happens here anymore. It is calm and peaceful sine the terror of Orochimaru is gone, thanks to I," the person talking suddenly shows his face on top of The Hokage Tower's roof that observes Konoha, "SUPER CHIBI SASUKE!!"

A little kid that looked five was actually Sasuke, who transformed himself into a chibi form of himself. He wears his blue shirt and white pants. On his back is a red cape and a big "S" on the from of his blue shirt. He smiles. Not a smirk, but a real smile. Suddenly, a bottle was thrown at his head, making him fall back with swirls in his eyes.

"SHUT THE HECK UP YOU LITTLE TWERP!!" Lady Tsunade yelled from her window.

Sasuke got up, very dizzy. His eyes still had swirls in them.

"I was only trying to he-ahhhhhh!!!!!" he yelled as he stumbled off the roof and landed on the ground.

"Hmph, serves him right," Tsunade said, closing the window.

On the ground, Sasuke's left leg was twitching from the pain. But, being a chibi, he quickly recovered with no scars.

"Haha! Super Chibi Sasuke will not be defeated," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke? What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked from behind with a portable ramen in his hand.

Sasuke turned and hugged Naruto, catching Naruto off guard.

"SASUKE, WTH??!?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!!" he said, then saw the ramen. "**RAMEN!!!!**"

Sasuke grabbed the ramen, then ran. Naruto sat up with an annoyed look, his eyes anime white.

"HEY YOU JERK!! GIVE THAT BACK!!!" Naruto yelled running after him.

The two ran for miles. They were coming up on the ramen shop where five people were eatting. Four out of the five looked and saw the chase coming their way.

"Hey, what do you think that is?" Kagome asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Inuyasha said, finishing his third bowl of ramen.

"Man, you must be a realative of Naruto," the stand owner said.

Inuyasha didn't listen.

"GET BACK HERE SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was laughing as he held the bowl with his two pointed hands. Suddenly, a foot came out of nowhere, and tripped Sasuke. Sasuke and the bowl went flying in the air.

(_DRAMATIC MUSIC COMES ON_)

Sasuke fell flat on the ground while the bowl flew in the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" both Naruto and Sasuke said as the bowl fell to the ground.

(_DRAMATIC MUSIC OVER_)

It landed on the ground, the ramen everywhere. Sasuke sat up and cried. Naruto looked at the ramen mess in dismay.

"Man, I paid $3 dollars for that," Naruto said, then sighed heavily.

Kagome and Sango saw the poor crying Sasuke, and took pity on him. Kagome walked up and knelt by his side.

"Hey little guy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"The (sniff) the ra(sniff)ramen is ... is on the (sniff) ground!" Sasuke sobbed.

"Oh, why not have this," Kagome said, going through her bag.

Sasuke looked at the nice girl with teary eyes and his mouth making a small "o". Kagome then held out a cookie to him.

"How about a nice chocolate chip cookie?" Kagome asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened with happiness as he took the cookie and quickly ate it. He then jumped up and said, while making a rainbow (From Spongebob):

"Cookies make the world go 'round!"

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Oh brother," Naruto sighed. "I liked him better when he was with Orochimaru."

"So um, what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"I am," he said, superhero music coming on, "SUPER CHIBI SASUKE!!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Oh brother," Shippo said.

Inuyasha looked over, his fifth ramen bowl in his hands.

"What's with that kid?" Inuyasha asked.

Sasuke looked over and his eyes turned into that of a wondering little kid. He placed his index finger to his mouth and looked at the ramen bowl. Naruto took notice of the face and he cringed.

"Sasuke," he said like he was going to scold the kid, "don't-"

"**RAMEN**!!!" Sasuke yelled, running and grabbing Inuyasha's uneatten ramen.

"HEY!!! THAT'S MINE!!" Inuyasha yelled, taking chase.

"SASUKE!! STOP!! IF SAKURA COMES BACK FROM HER MISSION WITH LEE AND SEES YOU ACTTING LIKE THIS AGAIN SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU _AND_ **ME**!!" Naruto yelled, running after Sasuke and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's friends just blinked.

"Should we follow?" Miroku asked.

"Why not," Sango said.

The four and Kirara took off. As they were running Itachi was watching them from atop a rooftop. His left eyebrow was twitching. Kisame saw the look on Itachi's face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Let's go, this is a bad soap opera," Itachi said, taking off.

Kisame shrugged and followed. Back with the running people, Sasuke opened a door then quickly closed it. He laughed.

"Haha!!! Finally!!" he yelled.

I turn in my seat and look at him.

"SASUKE?! WTH ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" I yell.

My door is smashed open and in steps a ticked off Inuyasha and a Naruto.

"AHA!! There you are you ramen stealing twerp!!" Inuyasha yelled with an accusing finger.

"I stole it fare and square!!" Sasuke yelled back.

Inuyasha took out his sword and aimed it at Sasuke.

"That's it, here I-" he stops when he sees flames around my body. "Who are you?"

"Get, out," I saw deathly.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"This is my room," I say slowly, "**AND YOU'RE MESSING UP MY ROOM!!**"

The three cringe.

"Er, right," Naruto said. "We're going."

The three walk out quickly, and I look sadly at my door. I whimper.

"Jerks," I said sadly.

Back in Konoha, Inuyasha's friends caught up to Inuyasha to see his foot on Sasuke's body, and Sasuke was on the ground, trying to get the ramen in Inuyasha's other hand.

"Stay," Inuyasha said (got that off of Transformers Animated).

"No!! Give me the ramen!!" Sasuke whined.

Inuyasha pushed harder as Naruto sighed.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Yea?"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha's face was in horror as his body met the a soft feeling. It took a minute for everyone to realize that Inuyasha was squishing Sasuke. Inuyasha got up to see a knocked out Sasuke, his eyes x's. Naruto sighed.

"Well, at least he's knocked out," he said.

Kagome knelt by Sasuke's side.

"Oh, poor little guy," she said.

Suddenly, she screamed. Sasuke had jumped up, scaring Kagome.

"NEVER FEAR," Sasuke said, superheroic music coming on, "SUPER CHIBI SASUKE IS HERE!"

"I TOLD YOU TO QUIT WATCHING UNDERDOG!!" Naruto yelled.

Before Sasuke could do or say anything, he fell forward. Naruto looked to see the Black Knight. Naruto cringed.

"Who-who are you?" Naruto asked.

"The name's Batman. I got a call saying a little monster by the name 'Super Chibi Sasuke' was terrorizing Konoha, so I came to stop it," Batman said, turning and leaving. "Oh, and tell him to quit actting like Superman."

With that, Batman was gone. Naruto looked down, looking to see if Sasuke was there, but was surprised to see that Sasuke was gone. Naruto freaked out.

"Where'd he go now?!" Naruto said.

"Up here!" Sasuke's voice called out.

Everyone looked up to see Saskue, still in chibi form with the "S" and the cape, but now he had a sword that was identical to that of the Zangetsu. Naruto was in shock and dismay.

"Sasuke, where did you get that sword?!" Naruto yelled.

"It is none of your concern, now, I must go to Karakura Town, then to search for the Holy Grail!!" Sasuke said.

The sound of an audience cheering made Inuyasha's group and Naruto looked behind them to see that King Aruther and some of his knights were there, cheering.

"ONWARDS MEN!" Super Chibi Sasuke yelled, heading for Ichigo's city.

"Sasuke, come back!!" Naruto yelled, running after Sasuke, Aruther, and Aruther's knights.

Inuyasha's group merely blinked.

"Should we follow?" Sango asked.

"No way! We still need to find Naraku!!" Inuyasha said.

"Yea, I guess so," Shippo said.

"Okay, let's go," Kagome said.

The group turned and walked off, off to find Naraku. Back with me in my room, I finally had my door back up. I stand back and smile at my work.

"Perfect," I say.

Then, the door was smashed open as Sasuke ran into my room with his men behind him. Sasuke looks around.

"Wait, where is the one called Ichigo?" Sasuke asked, "and the holy grail?"

I glare at him and his men.

"Get, OUT!!" I yell, throwing things at him.

They run out, and I look at my fallen door. I fall to my knees, then look at the entrance angrily.

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!!" I yell.

Sasuke pops his head in.

"My name is Super Chibi Sasuke," he says.

He ducks when I angrily growl and through my teddy bear at him.

"GO AWAY!!!"

He ran away, fearing my anger. I look back at my door and slightly whimper.

"Better get to work."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, that's it. May not be my best (though I hope it is). I would really appricate it if you guys would review. Plus, I might do another one. Who knows? Give me some ideas! Hope to hear from all of you! Bye-bye!


End file.
